<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calls To Toledo by Sybil_Persephone_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818542">Calls To Toledo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon'>Sybil_Persephone_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Works 🖤🌙 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, During the time jump, F/M, toledo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Persephone_Moon/pseuds/Sybil_Persephone_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So is this it? The end of our story?"<br/>"God, I hope not."</p><p>♡♡♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper &amp; Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper &amp; Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II &amp; Jellybean Jones, Jellybean Jones &amp; Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Works 🖤🌙 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2262383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calls To Toledo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He calls her while Gladys and Jellybean are unpacking the younger girls' things. He slips away to the kitchen, where he finds a multitude of beakers and fluids. Drugs. He thought she'd put that behind her. Apparently not.</p><p>"Hi FP." Her voice is hoarse, and he knows that she's been crying. And the acknowledgment of her sadness hurts even more because he knows it's because of him; it's his fault she's so distraught.</p><p>"Hey Al," He almost can't bring himself to speak over the sound of her heavy breathing. "We, uh, we made it to Toledo just before the sun went down."</p><p>He hears a door slam in the background, and the talking of his son and her daughter. He waits, letting her have her conversation. "Sorry," she says after a while, "Betty and Jughead just came in. Apparently Archie's enlisted the army."</p><p>He hums, leaning back against the wall. "I'm not surprised. It suits the boy; he's always been the heroic type."</p><p>"Yeah," she mumbles, and silence looms over them until she speaks again in a small voice. "I miss you."</p><p>He sighs. "I miss you too. Listen, I want you to take it easy tonight, turn on a movie, get a glass of wine," He lets his gaze wander to where his daughter is standing in the doorway, "I have to go, but I'll call you soon."</p><p>"Okay. Bye."</p><p>He hesitates before he hits the red button. He wants to say more; wants to tell him that it's going to be okay, that he he loves her and wishes he didn't need to go. But he can't find the words, and ends the call before more tears jump into his eyes.</p><p>He turns around, fake grin plastered on his face. "Right then JB, your mom order the pizza yet?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>